Alien: Ascension my Edd
by Ryker Rohrer
Summary: Phobo's Research Facility has been destroyed by an outbreak of Xenomorphs. Fearing the loss of important research data, Edd one of Earths smartest scientists has been sent with his husband Kevin and his Marine Platoon commanded by Lee Kanker to secure the data. The situation quickly becomes dire as survival becomes top priority. Will Destroyer team make it out alive or perish?
1. Prologue

The alarm blared loudly, the shrill of it was deafening as the lights on the ceiling flickered on and off the flash of a red strobe light bathing the cylindrical hallway. Men and woman alike ran in every direction all decked in black body armor and armed with M14A Pules rifles. The Phobos Research base was in total chaos, gun fire could be heard in the distance and then horrified screams followed.

"Major the Xeno's are everywhere we need to evac the civilian personnel immediately off planet!"

Major Robert Digger was silent his hands spread across the table in front of him, it was not hard to see the frustration on his face. He watched the security feeds go out one by one, the damn Xeno's were fucking every camera in the base but not before killing every man or woman they encountered first. It was like they were putting on a god damn show, a show of strength that the humans on Phobo's could not replicate.

"No Sergeant no one leaves civilian or soldier, we can not risk this getting back to more populated sectors. We have to lock down the base immediately, no one in or out as of now."

"But sir thats insane, were sitting ducks in here! Were signing our own death warrants!"

"Then you better pass out the pens! Everyone here signed on for this and the risks involved, we have a level 4 outbreak and their numbers are enormous! We can not risk even one getting off this planet on a transport ship!"

Major Digger was silent as he pulled down the console in front of him and quickly typed in his security code and clearance information. His fingers flashed across the keyboard as sweat poured down his head, with several key strokes there was another alarm that sounded throughout the base, all throughout the Phobo's facility metal doors were making their way over all vital exit points including doors and windows.

"Were all gonna die now Sir! We can't win this! We need reinforcements!"

"They won't make it in time Sergeant you damn well know that. All we can do is fight until we die, were Colonial Marines that's what our fucking job is! Now arm yourself soldier, if these bastards want to kill us all then we will give them a fight that will be remembered for all time!"

The sergeant reluctantly gave a salute and quickly exited for the armory, Major Digger sighed heavily wondering how it had come to this. With another few keystrokes the screen in front of him changed to an open communications line back to earth.

"This is Major Digger in the Phobos Research Facility on Dega V, Sector 48X31, Planet Dego I. We have a level 4 outbreak, lock down procedures have been initiated per protocol and access to the base in or out has been suspended for all personnel. This is an official state of quarantine for planet Dego I, containment procedures are failing and our forces are weak and scattered and will not last much longer. As per protocol Omega I am downloading all available research data on Project Halen, I will transmit all data as soon as alignment of our dish is complete."

Major Digger typed on the console silently as he pushed in a small shining disk into the slot on the console, the console whirred lowly in front of him as the files quickly downloaded on the storage disc. With another couple clicks he checked on the satellite alignment. The sudden explosion rocked the room and toppled Major Digger over to the floor, the electricity in the room suddenly went out, soon the entire Phobo's base was cloaked in darkness. Major Digger grunted as he pulled himself from the floor, he typed into the console but the power was completely gone, which meant that data transfer was now impossible. Major Digger shook his head in frustration as he quickly ejected the storage disk and secured it in a small casing. When he heard the sudden hiss he turned sharply to see a Xeno standing menacingly in the doorway, its head was lowered and a number five could be seen burned into its skin. Major Digger's face hardened as he reached beside himself and removed the M56 Smartgun from the desk.

"You want to fight you Xeno bitch, then I will give you a fight!"

 **3 Days passed**

 **Colonial Drop ship _Destroyer_**

 **On final preparations to Dego I**

Edd sat silently in the drop ship, his hands were shaking as they were only mere moments away from the Phobo's research facility on Dego I. It had been three days since the last communication came in from Major Digger and all communication was lost period. The decision to approach Dego I had been a quick decision, the research data within the base was too high in priority to lose which spurred the current assignment that Edd received. He was not a solider but he was merely the head of research back on earth, this was in fact the first assignment he ever had off planet and from the details provided he would be facing a creature that he had only ever before seen in picture and illustrations.

"You okay Babe? Stupid question of course your not okay."

Edd looked up his eye's looking into Kevin's, the red headed man stood decked out in a black uniform covered by body armor from head to toe. His helmet was under his arm the red locks of hair plastered against his head from the helmet. If it wasn't for the fact that they were both facing imminent death Edd would note that Kevin couldn't be any better looking in his uniform. Edd felt a strong hand lightly grab his chin and guide his eye's up, as Edd looked into Kevin's eye's all his problems seemed to melt away in those beautiful orbs.

"There's that sexy face, its looks so much better when your not hiding it. I know that your being chosen for this assignment was fast and where we are going is very dangerous, I would give anything to have you safe at home on Earth. But unfortunately I can't change orders given, but you already know that I would never let anything happen to you, that face, those eye's, that silky smooth skin of yours..."

Edd blushed deeply as a few of the other marines gave some wolf whistles and chuckled between each other. It was extremely unlikely but Edd couldn't help but feel himself go hard at Kevin's touch and his words. He had such a way of speaking, it drove Edd crazy and even though they were heading into danger he wanted the red head.

"Captain as exciting as it is watching you two flirt, we need to get our serious faces on right now, so if your done coping a feel we are approaching Dego I."

Kevin smiled at Edd with a wink as Lee the Colonel of their operations group spoke amused at the display of perversion. Kevin quickly took a seat and strapped himself in securing himself for the drop that was soon to come. Colonel Lee was quick to take the floor, the men of the group watched her with anticipation and probably desire as well. When it came to females in the Marines most were ordinary but Lee was a walking goddess with a hot body, ten second fuse and a back kick that could send any tough marine into the hospital for a week. Many men wanted her but she was about as obtainable as a pet Xenomorph. Lee was silent for a moment, she cracked her neck left then right before pushing her blue bangs out of her eye's.

"Okay boys I am not gonna blow sunshine up your asses, were heading into what is considered a pit of death. Three days ago we lost communication with Phobo's research facility, our last known bit of information came from Major Robert Digger. From what we learned from the Major is that the facility was under a level 4 outbreak, for those of you who are unaware this means the base just got screwed into oblivion. We have had no further communication and attempts to reestablish have been meant with empty static. As you already know Phobo's Facility was responsible for a project called Halen, this is a top secret project that is considered extremely important and if lost would set back our research into the Xeno's and an eventual way to eradicate them. Our objective is to infiltrate the Phobo's Facility, and secure the research for Project Halen. As you know Head of Research on earth is accompanying us to secure this data, our main objective is to keep Edd here alive so he can do his job. Were walking into an unknown situation gentleman, so we need to have our game faces on. So get your asses prepped for drop, say your prayers if you need to and piss in a bottle because were rocking the next tonight and there are some nasty bitches who are not going to be happy about it."

The ship suddenly rocked signifying that their descent was starting, Lee quickly took a seat and strapped herself in. Edd's eye's diverted back to looking down at his legs, his heart was racing and soon he would be in a situation that could very well end his life or even worse Kevin's. He only hoped that they would all make it back alive.


	2. Chapter 1

Edd gripped the restraints tightly, so tightly his fingers were hurting, the drop ship was rocking violently from the atmospheric pressure change. Edd hated to fly, he hated it more then anything in the world, and he hated space. Most would think it was a dream of his to be in space, to explore unknown worlds, truth was he would have loved to be an scientific explorer with his own team. But.. after he found out that there were monsters in the deeper darker places of space he elected to never go down that road. It had been years ago when the mysterious creature known only as the Xenomorph was discovered, and the ones who did discover it died all except for one who was able to escape it and she barely made it out alive. If there was such a thing as luck she would have had it, Edd couldn't even pretend to imagine what it was like to see such a creature face to face none the less fight it. He had studied the creature as a research paper in his final year of college, he had been fascinated with it, addicted to it actually. Such a creature was rare, a creature with high intelligence, acid blood, and deadly even as a baby, its growth rate, it was phenomenal. If he had only know his expertise on the creature would land him in this shaking ship about to meet the thing, he would have never once studied the thing none the less become to interested in it.

"Colonel were approaching our LZ, afterburners activating now, ETA ten seconds."

The pilot spoke over the intercom as the ship stabilized and became less shaky, Edd closed his eye's as he counted down in his head until the ship rocked one last time and then became still. When Edd felt the hand on his shoulder he opened his eye's to see Lee standing over him with a reassuring smile, her hand was firm yet somewhat comforting. Edd had known Lee since he was a kid, she was strong even then and to say she was strong now would be an understatement. He remembered how she once upon a time used to have a huge crush on him, it was rather devastating when Edd realized he was into guys and not woman, Lee hadn't exactly taken it well which is why she joined the marines to begin with or at least that's what he always figured. She was a good woman, a strong woman and the marines turned her into and even better person and truth be told Edd was relieved she was part of the team that would protect his life.

"Ok boys its about to be go time. I know that many of you are itching to get some acid blood tonight, get payback on that bastard Xeno's. Major Digger and his unit didn't deserve to die like this, they were soldiers just like us and they fought to protect us from this menace. They sacrificed their lives so that we may live not in fear that these creatures would destroy us and our way of life. The time for payback will come, but it is not now, we have a mission and that mission is to protect this man here against an adversary that knows no pain, no fear, and will kill you just as soon as look at you. The data he is here to gather could very well bring us one step closer to eliminating these acid blooded bastards for good, and we will not fail. We are Destroyer, we are elite soldiers, we are the gate keepers between our world and these monsters that would take it from us! We will not fear, we will not know defeat, we will bathe in victory and we will give justice for Major Digger and his men! Move out!"

There was a chorus of yes ma'ams as the various members of Destroyer unbuckled their restraints and grabbed their weapons in hand. The door to the cargo bay lowered itself shrilly as a harsh wind blew up into the ship. Edd shook again as he felt the air hit his face, he turned slowly and grabbed the black case beside him, however he was frozen to his spot, he did not think he could do this, he couldn't go in there. All manner of thoughts were racing through his head, his heart was playing bongo drums in his chest, the self doubt was setting in now that they were here. When Edd felt the warm kiss upon his lips, he opened his eye's almost in a dream like haze as he fell willingly into the kiss from Kevin letting them close again. When it ended Edd wanted to reach forward and make it last so much longer, however he felt himself pulled up.

"Don't worry my love, I won't let you fall or will I let myself fail. You are everything to me, ever since we were kids, even if I didn't always know it. It was a rough start for us, and it held so much pain, but I would do it over and over again if I ever had the choice to go back. I know this is the last place you want to be, but when this is over me and you are going on a vacation far from any of this. Just take my hand and we will do this together, like it has always been."

Edd smiled wearily as he let Kevin's hand cover his own, when did the redhead find the time to become so good with words? Feeling himself rise both of them walked down the ramp and into the windy air of Dego I. The planet was quite fierce when it came to the atmosphere, it had very similar aspects earth would have as far as breathable air was concerned but the constant blackened sky and the eternal like gloom and the harsh winds made it an undesirable place to live.

"Captain its time to take formation, everyone take battle formation D, Edd get in the center once those doors open you need to be safe at all costs."

The group of men quickly took on a v shaped formation, they surrounded Edd silently shielding him from harm. Keven took his place in front of Edd while another took position behind him to watch the rear. Once formed they moved as one towards the large metal doors of the Phobo's Research Facility.

"Lieutenant are we getting anything on the scanner?"

"No ma'am its completely clear, could be due to the atmosphere though I can get a more positive reading inside the facility, but for now everything looks pretty dead."

Lee was silent as she lead her men, to simply say she had misgivings about this entire thing would be an understatement. It was one thing for her and her team to go into hell but Edd was not a soldier, hell he didn't even know how to use a gun. She had tried hard to ensure he wouldn't have to come here, but the board was adamant because as useless as he was in a fight his knowledge on the Xenomorphs was invaluable. In truth Edd was the one who figured out some of the best ways to take down an Xenomorph with fewer casualties. His research had not only improved their weapons, but evolved the way they fought the species itself. He did not know but he had saved more lives from within a lab on earth then most marines did in a life time. Hell the armor they all wore was developed by Edd to counteract the highly acidic blood of the creature. He did not deserve to be put in danger, but it was clear that the board was willing to risk everything for this data, and this meant that there was probably more to this then even Lee was told.

"Corporal get out the torch and get this door down and step on it!"

"Yes ma'am"

The young corporal was silent as he pulled the torch from his pack, with a click and a snap the flame came to life and instantly started melting the metal of the steel sheet that covered the entrance. Lee watched silently, the sparks flew wildly as her eye's darted left and right watching for signs of movement, there none though, it was eerily dead on this planet and she did not like it one bit. This wasn't the first time she walked into a mission like this, you did not become a Colonel in this type of work by being inexperienced. In truth she had seen her fair share of death and even came close herself more times then she cared to admit. The feeling inside her chest though wasn't because of the mission though, the feeling in her chest was because of Major Digger, none of the men really knew it but her and Digger knew each other. He was actually the one who trained her, when she had joined the marines he had been in for three years already and was her commanding officer. He was the strongest man she had ever known and had gone through living hell that many wouldn't be able to go through. They had fallen for each other hard but the love they had was not meant to be. Lee had been an exemplary soldier and because of her skills she was offered her own team, she rose through the ranks quickly but at the cost of losing Digger. Her career as a marine, her need to prove herself more important then her love, and now standing outside this door was like a bad dream, no a nightmare. She did not want him to be dead, she wanted him to somehow have survived... she did not realize until the call came that they lost communication with his squad just how much she still felt for him.

"Were thru Colonel."

Lee sighed to herself as she nodded her head at the corporal, the metal sheet that blocked their entrance was pulled aside revealing the pressurized door within. Reaching forward Lee pulled the manual release. With a hiss the door rose and revealed the darkened hallways within.

"Lets go, two by two formation, Edd stay in the center, take a front and rear position, remember top priority to keeping Edd safe. Lets move out, Lieutenant I need another reading ar you getting anything on the scanner?"

Lee barked out commands as they entered the facility, her eye's were meant with a scene of pure destruction. The hallway was torn to shreds from ceiling to floor, blood was splattered on every surface, furniture and equipment was scattered all around.

"Were all clear colonel I have absolutely no movement on the scanner, reports are confirmed that power to the facility is completely offline."

Lee stood at the entrance to the facility silently looking around, the scene was chilling not because of the destruction but because there were no bodies at all. It was not normal, there was always bodies, but there was none here, just blood and mayhem.

"Captain we need to establish power and a base of operations, I want you to find the breakers and see what you can get us, take Grant and Henry with you. Baker, Ross start securing the front hallway. Hallz, George, John, Cam, take the east and west corridors. James, Dedric, Edd you will remain with me. Lieutenant switch to helmet radar and keep me updated on all movement, if something is coming I want to know immediately."

Each man gave their approval of their orders and started off in different directions, Edd watched as Kevin started to move away from him. His heart was pounding in his chest as he disappeared around a corner, he hoped he would be okay and safe, the entire facility was in complete disarray, the blood was still wet in some places. Edd felt a sudden need to throw up but he suppressed the urge, he had seen this before but only in pictures, regardless he had to be strong for Kevin and everyone else who was counting on him, protecting him.

Kevin walked silently down the darkened corridor of the facility, his eye's darted in every direction looking for any sign of movements. The radar in his helmet was pinging quietly in his ear, he couldn't see any sign of presence aside from his team. None of this felt right, it was not normal by any means, there were no bodies and an attack like this would produce them. It was hard to think though at that moment knowing his true love was here with him, he was not afraid to admit he was scared of losing him even if didn't say it out loud. Edd did not need doubt right now, he needed inspiration and courage to face this nightmare. Truth was Kevin couldn't live without Edd, he didn't want to. All the things they went through to find their love for each other, he was still trying to make up for the way he treated Edd when he was trying to come to grips with his love for him. He didn't deserve the forgiveness he had received and it ate away at him everyday. He had pushed him away, hurt his feelings, broke his heart, and even through all that Edd still loved him. Nazz had been right, she was always right, he only wished he would have listened when she told him to love him instead of betraying him to pride. Kevin breathed heavily as he approached the stairway which lead to the sub level, it was where the maintenance area was located. Approaching slowly the door to the level was completely ripped from the hinges, clicking on the flashlight on his helmet he looked at the lining of the door silently. It has been shot with a high power assault rifle and then torn away.

"Colonel we found the entrance to the sub level the door has been shot off, I am proceeding down with caution over. Grant stay here and secure the entrance, keep your eye's open and your ears on point."

"Yes Sir"

Kevin trained the light on the stairwell as he began to make his way down, aside from the door being ripped off the area was less destroyed then the others. Putting his hand on the railing Kevin quickly took it away, he looked at his hands realizing it was covered in slime.

"Shit.."

Kevin quickly wiped his hand and switched his radar to visual view but there nothing, no movement, no noise, just... nothing.

"Henry eye's open we may have company somewhere down here."

Kevin raised his rifle and finished descending the stairs, taking cautious steps forward he entered a narrow hallway lined with doors leading to smaller area's. He proceeded forward silently heading straight for the door at the end of the hallway, upon reaching it, this door was also shot and forced off. The question was why though, had someone tried to get in here to turn the power back on and if they did, were they still here or did they fail? The questions seemed to go through Kevin's head as he entered the main workshop room, flashing the light around Kevin stopped and peered at the console which controlled the main generator for the base.

"Uh Colonel we may have a bit of an issue with restoring power... it seems that someone shot apart the console and a portion of the generator itself."

Kevin looked at the console, it was riddled with large caliber bullet holes, there was no blood or sign of fight so this looked intentional more then anything else. None of this made any sense, why would someone take out the power so it couldn't be turned back on? There were more questions then answers it was becoming all too apparent as Kevin bent down and looked at the ground, he removed a shell off the floor and looked at it. This had come from a smartgun, the caliber was specialized hollow tipped, meant to do massive damage.

"It seems like this was intentional Colonel over."

Lee cursed to herself hearing the news about the shot console, why the hell would someone shoot out the console for? None of this made any damn sense, nothing was playing out like a regular Xeno attack it was too out there to be anything other then weird.

"Captain search for an auxiliary generator, it would not last as long as we like but we need to get the power on in here at any cost."

Lee gave the command as she bent down, she stood within the main control room for the marines operations, she was right in front of the console, the same console that Digger had been using before the power went out. Shining her flashlight around she saw blood on the floor and at the same time she saw a hole in the ground that was definitely caused by Xeno acid, a fight had happened in here. The shells on the ground were for a smartgun, they were specialized hollow tip shells, the kind that Digger was known for using, only ranking officers were allowed use of these shells given their ability to inflict massive damage. The sudden influx of power was surprising and blinding at the same time, the entire base suddenly came to new life as the screens popped on one by one in the main control room.

"Captain, great job."

"Errrr it wasn't me Colonel, the power just suddenly came back on. Don't even know how given the damage done down here."

Lee was about to reply when a scream echo from a nearby room, Lee was quick as she grabbed Edd and her remaining men and quickly ran down the hallway towards the scream.

"Baker, Ross, Grant, anyone where the hell did that come from?"

Lee spoke quickly into the headset with all speed she flew around the corner and quickly entered one of the rooms, she stopped dead in her tracks, her eye's widened at the site of Baker. He was on the ground and his head was twisted so far his eye's were pointed towards his own back. The sounds of footsteps canvassed the hall as in moments the entire team descended into the room. The men looked shocked as Lee to see Baker on the ground, it was obvious he was dead, but how, who, what could have done this? Lee moved forward silently and bent down to Baker, his entire head was twisted around, his neck snapped easily from a strong assailant. His eye's were bloodied around the cornea's, it seemed to be the one thing that stood out from the rest of the death.

"Ross what happened did you see anything?"

"No ma'am I was down the hall a ways securing another room, there was absolutely no movement on the radar, nothing that could have done this without being noticed. I was only gone for three minutes before I heard the scream."

Lee intended to say more but a loud devastating explosion ripped through the silence in the room, the building shook violently.

"What the fuck was that!?"

Lee yelled the question as Lieutenant Dedric switched to his sensor and looked around quickly.

"Oh no... no no no! Outside Colonel the dropship there is an entity moving out there!"

The entire team quickly fled the room and hit the front hallway, as they exited the building their eye's were meant with the horrifying sight of their dropship completely destroyed and in flames. Lee was silent as she fell to her knee's at the sight of their transport completely destroyed. How... who... what the hell was going on!? Lee looked up silently as she saw a body in the distance, slowly regaining her feet she strolled towards it. The body was the pilot of their ship, his was sprawled out, his arms and leg spread completely on each side, his clothing was ripped straight down the middle. Lee reached forward slowly and pulled the cloths apart to reveal a message that had been carved into the mans chest crudely.

" _He was one of them"_


	3. Chapter 2

"We are five different kinds of fucked!"

Edd sat silently within the control room, time seemed to be slowing down at that moment, nothing made any sense and it was only getting worse.

"Oh really I hadn't noticed Ross!"

They had only been here not even thirty minutes and it was beginning to feel like a lifetime already.

"Its bad enough we got an unknown variable killing our men and blowing up our only means home, but there is still an army of Xeno's that we have yet to encounter! We are fucked beyond fucked!"

Edd covered his ears as the voices became muffled, even then he could still here words of being screwed, and that they were as good as dead and that the situation was completely out of control. Why was he even here now? What had he done in his life to deserve coming to a place like this? The sight of Baker with his head twisted behind his back was still fresh in his mind. What possibly could have done that to him, it couldn't have been a Xenomorph they did not kill in such manners, they had no need to kill like that. An the body of the pilot, the words in his chest, what did they mean, why were they there for? The questions kept pouring in without any answers, something was happening here beyond Xenomorphs but what?

"Enough!"

Edd looked up nearly jumping off his seat to the scream of Lee, the men whom had been arguing quickly bite their tongues at the command.

"I know that things just went to shit, but what the hell do you think bitching like little babies is going to accomplish!? We need to start using our brains instead of our mouths! Do you all understand!?"

Lee was furious she yelled at the group of men, they were like a bunch of damn babies, they acted like this was their first mission. The first sign of trouble and everybody turns into a blundering idiot. That was the last thing they needed right now.

"Errrr Colonel I finished scavenging the wreck, there was not much left, the explosion as far as I can tell was a result of frag grenade."

Kevin spoke rather quietly after walking into Lee yelling at everyone, guess he had missed the theatrics while he was trying to figure out how the hell their drop ship exploded. Kevin let his eye's turn to Edd whom was sitting a distance away from the group, he looked terrified but even more so he looked like he was thinking. Kevin knew the I am thinking hard look, it was one of the reasons him and Edd started falling in love in the first place. Those days seemed a lot more simple, Edd helping him with his homework so he could enjoy the finer things in life like football. A useless and violent sport as Edd might say. Moving to Edd Kevin sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders pulling him in close. Edd let himself succumb to Kevin as he lay his head up against him, Kevin smiled, he had always called Edd a dork, he still was one but he was his dork now, now and forever.

"Okay... now that were assembled again and the lovebirds are nesting with each other we can try to talk and figure this out."

Lee shot an innocent smirk towards Kevin and Edd, believe it or not their signs of affection brought some form of hope to her, made her feel like things were not so bad. She had always thought her and Edd would be together but well you can't change someones sexuality. But that wasn't important, what was happening here and now was important.

"Okay we need to run down what we know so far, first we know that the base was completely destroyed by Xenomorphs, security footage proved that much before we arrived, however there are no bodies and even more so no Xeno's. The power was cut during the outbreak and a level 4 security threat was issued making the building seal tighter then Eddie's wallet on a good day, however even with the power cut someone broke into the maintenance area with a smartgun and took out the generator and its console so that power could not be turned back on, and then somehow due to nothing of our doing the power was restored and we don't know how. Baker is dead, his head twisted behind his back which means the one who did it was incredibly strong and then our transport was destroyed by a frag grenade, the pilot killed beforehand to pervade a message 'he was one of them' carved with a knife being my best guess. Its obvious to me that no Xenomorph did this and that means, someone is still alive in this facility and somehow aside from a brief glimpse has been able to avoid our radar and sensor equipment."

"How is that even possible Colonel? Those devices are made specifically so something can't do that, so how is it possible someone is avoiding both intentionally?"

"They were meant for Xeno's George not humans, if someone was smart enough I am sure they could devise a way to do so. Thats not important right now, what's important is that they are hiding somewhere within the base, obviously they didn't want to escape, no... they wanted to make sure we didn't leave, its the only logical conclusion."

"But why kill Baker? It doesn't make any sense, and how did they get outside so fast and kill the pilot and then blow up our drop ship? That room Baker was in is air tight there was no way they used some kind of secret hatch and they couldn't have escaped our notice so easily. An that carving in the pilots chest wasn't something you do in like five seconds it would have taken time, time they didn't have. Maybe there is more then one and they are working together?"

"Somethings wrong here beyond Xeno's."

Everyone in the room stopped and looked over at the quiet voice from across the room, Edd had suddenly spoken up his head lifting from Kevins shoulder, his eye's indicating that he had possibly figured something out.

"What do you mean Edd? Have you figured something out?"

Lee asked the question hoping to hell that Edd's brain was starting to piece something together for them because god knows they were getting bloody nowhere.

"Think about it, in the short time we have been here nothing has made even the remote bit of sense. There is a sign of a fight but no bodies, footage that it was the Xenomorphs but yet no Xenomorphs, the power console was destroyed yet power was restored and not by us. Two men dead but killed in extremely opposite ways, both necks snapped but one more aggressively and the other not. The dropship blown up stranding us here, I think there is more then one person alive here and more so I think they are working against each other."

"I think your reaching pretty far Edd how did you even come up with that load of bullshit? If your not going to contribute to the solution then shut the hell..."

"Back the hell off Grant and let him continue speaking before I put my fist in your mouth!"

Kevin hissed the words spitefully towards Grant who opened his mouth to retort back but apparently thought better of it and let it be. Edd smiled at Kevin as he nodded to him and then continued where he left off.

"Think about it, whoever shot out the power console didn't want the power turned back on, yet it was restored, its not likely that the one who shot the console restored power themselves. Then we have two deaths, they both happened simultaneously, I am sure of it, the time it would take to carve the message, kill the pilot and blow up the transport, it would be impossible for someone to kill Baker then somehow magically get outside, the building is under lock down still, all vents and access points are blocked. Between time and the lock down, those deaths were caused by more then one person. The one thing that stands out to me though is the power and the transport, without power no one can contact the outside world and this alone keeps anyone from calling for help, and the transport ensures that we now have no way off the planet. Logically I would deduce that one person is trying to make sure no one leaves and I believe the other is trying to escape."

"Then why kill Baker? What would be the point in risking exposure just to kill one man?"

"I don't know perhaps... wait a minute no, there are three, there has to be. The power, remember Baker was killed shortly after the power was turned on. Maybe one of them was hiding under the darkness in that same room and the power revealed them causing them to act."

Lee put her hand to her chin as she pondered what Edd had said, it made sense, it made a hell of a lot of sense. She forgot just how smart he was, and his time as a researcher had definitely kept his deductive reasoning skills sharp as a double edged knife. Something still bothered Lee though, the message carved into the pilots chest, it had to mean something, he was one of them, what was that implying. Lee suddenly snapped her fingers as she looked at Edd.

"Edd have you ever done autopsies before in your line of work?"

"Yes I have on animals anyways for scientific purposes, why?"

The pilot Mathews, the message in his chest, it doesn't make sense but maybe something happened to him before he was killed. I mean if your right and someone is trying to make sure no one escapes, then that means there must be something that they are afraid of letting escape. Can you preform an autopsy on Mathews, it could possibly shed light on why he died?

"I can yes if I have the necessary tools and a room to do the examination in."

"Good, Grant, Cam, I need the pilots body brought to the infirmary, there should be adequate tools there to preform and autopsy. The rest of you I want you to break off into two man groups and explore the base, look for anything out of the ordinary, look for notes, flash drives, data discs, anything that can shed light on what is happening here. An for god sake's do not separate for any reason, stay together. Kevin you look after Edd while he preforms the autopsy I am going to try and see if I can get communications online, the dish was damaged in the attack but I might be able to jury rig it so we can send a short wave communication back to any nearby ships that might be in our range. Lets move out people!"

"So your the most squeamish person I have ever known but your going to cut open a human body? I have to say you keep getting weirder by the minute love."

Kevin stood nearby leaning against a metal counter, his arms were crossed as he watched Edd prepare for the Autopsy. Kevin like watching Edd, aside from blasting Xeno trash it was one of his hobbies. It was the cutest thing to watch him traipse around the house in nothing but a shirt and his boxers he is always stealing from him. It was hard to think that the same boy who wore a black ski cap for all those years was standing before him, black beautiful glistening hair and all, about to cut open a body. Come to think of it, Kevin had never really found out why he wore that hat all those years, he truly had nothing to hide. He remembered the first time he ever saw him without it on, it was like yesterday really.

 _Kevin heard Edd moan in his ear as his lips pressed against his neck, his naked upper torso pressed against Edd's as he held his legs at his side pressing him against the wall. Kevin could feel the rock hard erection concealed under the thin layer of cloth pressing against him, like his own it was aching for release. Taking Edd in his arms he turned around and gently lowered him onto the bed, removing the red shirt from his body Kevin started kissing down his chest slowly, reaching his nipple Kevin started to lick, he could feel the shudder go up Edd's body as he let out another moan that made Kevin even harder, he needed Edd, needed to be inside him, needed to be one with him. Kevin could feel Edd's hands undoing his belt, Kevin leaned up some to allow him to, as Edd moved up the black cap on his head caught against the bars of the bed and started to slip off. Edd was instinctively went to raise his hands to put it back on but Kevin smiled and caught his hands gently pinning them to the bed._

" _No more secrets dork, let me see what you hide under that cap."_

" _No Kevin you wouldn't like it.."_

 _Edd half resisted unable to truly control himself , his body was flushed and red as he closed his eye's, reaching forward Kevin removed the cap to reveal long black glistening hair, it all just seemed to fall out as the restraint was removed. It was beautiful to Kevin and he did not understand why he had hid it like he did._

" _I love it dork, I love everything about you, I love seeing all of you."_

 _Kevin pressed his lips against Edd's as he moved on hand back to remove his pants, he grinded his erection against Edd's as he..._

"Kevin! Are you there?"

Kevin quickly leaned off the counter as the vivid memory disappeared and he was back in the autopsy room. He was quickly aware of the hard erection that was struggling to break free in his pants, he turned himself a little bit to try and keep Edd from seeing the fact he had drifted into a rather hot memory.

"Uh yeah I am here, whats up?"

Kevin mentally slapped himself for that response, way to show you were not really there you big moron. An whats worse was he had a raging boner and he wasn't going to be able to get rid of it, this was not something he wanted to explain, he could hear the jokes now and they would never end for the rest of his life.

"Ah I see you were undressing me again wern't you?"

"Uh no I was just.. um thinking about things.. happening things.. what are you doing there?"

Mental slap two you moron, come on Kevin! Seriously you can't come up with a better excuse then that to a man with an IQ that makes your look non existent?

Edd smiled coyly at Kevin, even in the face of danger he couldn't help but be a complete perv sometimes.

"Turning like that only made it show more just so you know."

Edd smiled again as Kevin tried to turn himself again but it was too late the secret was out. Edd picked up the scalpel again silently, he had already made the Y incision on the pilot Mathews. So far he was not seeing anything out of the ordinary aside from the blood being a bit thick. Edd reached over and pick up the magnification probe on the table and put it to his eye to get a closer look at the thickened blood.

"Thats weird, the blood is contaminated with something, I have never seen it before, it looks like a small black organism of some kind and it seems to be dead."

"Black organism, you mean like a bug or something?"

"Not exactly but close, its no organism I have ever encountered before, its almost parasitic in nature, it has the characteristics of something that would require a host to feed off of."

Edd looked up silently and noticed something weird on the neck, moving the probe to the neck he looked quietly, it was a small three pronged wound. Reaching back down Edd took the scalpel and made a vertical cut, the sudden movement in the neck nearly made Edd jump to the ceiling, he backed away as the neck started to move and come alive.

"What the hell is that!?"

Kevin said it louder then intended as he watched the wound split open at the incision point, a black worm like bug slither out of the neck and onto the table. Once it fully emerged the bug like creature hissed, the top of its mouth opened revealing small razor sharp teeth, it leap from the table going straight for Edd, Edd moved quickly and grabbed the surgical tray to shield himself. The creature hit the tray with a thunk and then fell to the floor. Kevin was quick as he flew around the table and slammed his boot down on the thing. The sudden sizzling however quickly made him fall backwards, Kevin was quick as he felt the heat on the bottom of his boot, he quickly removed it pushing it away just as a green acid completely ate through the soul of his boot.

"Kevin are you okay!?"

Edd quickly came to Kevin's side as the he looked from the boot to Kevin's foot and then to where the creature had been stomped.

"Im fine, im good, what the hell happened, that thing, it has the same blood as the Xeno's."

Edd looked at the floor, there was now a hole in it from the acid blood eating straight through it. He was at a loss for words, he had no idea what the heck that thing was, he had never seen anything like it before in his life. It had the appearance of a worm but the size of a small snake. The sudden alarm going off quickly drew Kevin and Edd's attention away.

"Kevin, Edd, you need to get back to the command center and now! We have company and they are coming in force! Everyone move your asses!"


End file.
